


A Hero's Hero

by ItsNotEasyBeingQueen



Series: A Hero's Hero [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen/pseuds/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Nightbird (aka Blaine Anderson), hero of the city, is in trouble.  Fortunately, Kurt Hummel comes to his aid.  A/U first meeting fic.





	1. Late-night Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I posted a while ago on ff.net. I really enjoy writing Nightbird!Blaine, and this story is one of my favorites. Hope you'll give it a read. It's fully written, so no fears of it being left incomplete.

Working the late shift at the Spotlight Diner wasn’t Kurt’s idea of a fun thing to do on a Saturday night.  He’d agreed to cover for Rachel while she took a quick trip back to Lima to deal with some family business with her dads.  Even if he didn’t have a fantastic social life right now – or a social life at all, for that matter – he would have preferred staying home and enjoying the rare privilege of having the loft to himself rather than working his tail off and walking home from the subway at two o’clock in the morning.

_Just walk fast and keep your eyes open for trouble_ , he thought to himself as he quickly strode down the street.  About two blocks from his building, he passed an alleyway.  Instinctively, he glanced down the alley as he walked by, mostly to make sure there wasn’t someone about to jump out and murder him.  He quickly returned to looking straight ahead and took a few more steps before stopping dead in his tracks as his brain caught up with his eyes.  Had he just seen…?  No.  It couldn’t be.

Hesitating momentarily, he sighed heavily and turned around.  _I’m gonna regret this_ , he thought, while fleeting images of disaster crossed his mind.  He halted at the corner, gathered his courage, and carefully peeked around the corner of the brick building.

The light from the streetlamp across the street offered precious little illumination in the alley, but just enough to allow Kurt to see what had caught his eye when he’d passed.  There was a lump of something in the middle of the alley – a dark lump with a small patch of white that reflected the light.  Kurt could feel his heart beginning to pound uncomfortably as he looked around and listened.  He could see no one and heard nothing out of the ordinary.  With another deep breath, he pulled out his cell phone and clicked the screen a few times to turn on the flashlight app.  He turned the bright beam towards the object in question.  Maybe it was just a bag of trash, but he didn’t think so.  He knew if he just walked away, his curiosity would drive him mad so, against all rational judgement, and after looking around once more, he began walking carefully towards the object. 

When he was no more than three feet away, and trying desperately not to picture scenes from the few horror movies he’d seen, a low groan pierced the silence.  Kurt’s breath caught in his throat (possibly accompanied by an undignified squeak that he refused to acknowledge) as his eyes widened.  The lump moved ever so slightly and groaned again. 

“Oh, my god,” Kurt exclaimed.  Fear was replaced by concern as he rushed into action.  He hurried over and knelt down, putting his cell phone on the ground, flashlight up.  He was able to make out a head of dark, slicked back hair and a gloved hand lying next to it.  The rest of the man’s body (based on the hair and the groan, he’d determined the lump was a man) was draped in some kind of fabric – a blanket, perhaps?  No, it looked too thin for that.  A cloak of some sort?

Not having time to worry about fashion choices, Kurt reached out a hand and rested it on the man’s shoulder.  “Hey,” he said softly.  “Um, hey there…” What was one supposed to say to a stranger lying in an alley, anyway?  “Sir?  Can you hear me?  Are you all right?”

He was met with another stifled groan as the man shifted once again, trying to lift himself up but only succeeding in rising about two inches before dropping back to the pavement.  Kurt moved to the man’s other side, hoping to get a better look at the situation and try to help the man as best he could.  He brought his phone around to try to illuminate the man’s face, but gasped in surprise at what he saw.

The man was wearing a black mask over the upper portion of his face.  A mask?  _What in the world?_  Kurt thought before it hit him.  The mask.  The cloak, no, _cape_.  Picking up his cell phone, he shone the light onto the cape and saw the well-known symbol of a black bird in flight silhouetted against a full moon.  He looked back to the man’s face as he whispered, “Nightbird.”

Holy crap.  The man lying in front of him was none other than Nightbird, the nocturnal avenger (as the local papers called him).  He’d been making headlines for months – a superhero who had emerged from nowhere, who seemed to make it his business to rescue those in need.  No one knew who he was or had any information about him, as he tended to disappear before any questions could be asked.  He was an instant legend.  He was beloved.

He was here, and he was hurt.

Shaking off his moment of being star-struck, Kurt returned his focus to the man before him.  Resting a hand on his shoulder, he tried speaking to him again.  “Hello?  Can you hear me?  I’m not going to hurt you.  I’m here to help.”

xoxoxo

Blaine suddenly inhaled sharply and his eyelids fluttered as though he were waking up from a dream.  Slowly his eyes opened and he tried to focus.  Instinctually, he pressed against the ground in an attempt to move, but he only hissed in pain, squeezing his eyes shut again.

“Easy there, easy.”  He heard a soft voice nearby.  He felt a gentle hand on his back.  This definitely wasn’t the same guy who had left him in this alley after surprising him with a blow from behind.  The details were fuzzy, but he remembered arriving in time to save a woman who was being mugged in an alley.  He’d told her to run to safety, which she had done, and had been about to apprehend the criminal when something went wrong.  The man had slipped from his grip and somehow gotten behind Blaine before hitting him with something very heavy.  Hard.  He remembered hitting the ground before losing consciousness.

He struggled to clear the cobwebs in his brain and focus on the voice speaking to him once more. 

“I’m going to turn you on your side, okay?  Just take it easy.”  He felt the hand leave his back, and suddenly two hands were on him, one at the shoulder, one near his hip, as a light pressure rolled him onto his side.  A pain shot across his back and shoulder, but it felt better to not have his chest pressed to the pavement. 

“Can you open your eyes for me?” the voice spoke again, and he felt something brush against his forehead and slide down to his cheek, just below the edge of his mask.  He realized it was that same gentle hand, lightly stroking his cheek now in an attempt to bring him back to consciousness.  With no small amount of effort, he forced his eyes open, blinking at the small bright light that seemed to be coming from a phone on the ground.

“Oh, sorry about that,” the voice said, and he heard a shuffling sound before the light went out.  He blinked a few more times and was able to keep his eyes open now that the blinding beam was gone.

In the darkness of the alley, he made out the figure of a man, slender and fair, kneeling beside him.  He couldn’t see much detail, but from what he could see, he looked quite handsome and not at all threatening.  The man smiled and said, “There you are.”

Blaine realized that this man, this stranger, was still caressing his cheek with his thumb.  Blaine shifted and began to reach his gloved hand up towards his face when the stranger seemed to realize what he was doing and abruptly stopped, pulling his hand away with a quick, “Oh, my god, I’m sorry.”  He sounded rather embarrassed. 

“That’s okay,” Blaine croaked out, coughing a little and, he noted curiously, missing the touch almost instantly.  Looking back up as he tried once more to rise, he said, “Who are you?”

xoxoxo

“My name is Kurt, whoa, easy there,” Kurt said, interrupting himself mid-introduction to help the man in front of him sit up when his arm started to give out beneath him.  He got him into a seated position and stilled for a moment to ensure he was steady before starting again. 

“My name is Kurt.  Kurt Hummel.” 

He waited again for the man to acknowledge him.  He had no idea how injured or coherent he was, and he didn’t want to overwhelm him with information.  Memories of his own past brushes with violence were fresh enough to remember how confusing things could seem when one first came to afterwards.

The masked man rubbed the back of his head and winced before looking up again at Kurt.  “Hi, Kurt,” he said, his voice a little stronger than before.  “Are you okay?” he asked as he looked around the alley as though he expected to see someone else around.

“What?” Kurt asked incredulously.  Here was a man who had obviously been attacked, and he was asking Kurt about his welfare.  “Me?  I’m fine.  I was just walking by and I saw you lying here.”  He noted that the man still looked concerned about his surroundings.  He reached out a hand and rested it on his arm, saying, “It’s okay.  There’s no one else here.  You’re safe.”

“Safe?” Blaine scoffed.  “I don’t care about being safe.  I just can’t believe that guy got away from me.  I can’t let him just get away.  I have to…”  He tried to stand and Kurt was swiftly beside him to catch him as he swayed.

“Okay, cowboy,” Kurt muttered.  “That’s it.  I’m calling an ambulance.”

“No!” Blaine shouted, startling Kurt.  “No ambulance.  No police.  I’m fine, really.”

“You’re clearly _not_ fine,” he huffed in exasperation.  “You’re in pain, I think you hit your head, and if it wasn’t for me holding you up right now, you’d be back to snuggling the asphalt, mister.”

He watched the man look down and seem to notice with surprise the arm wrapped around his waist.  He tried to pull away, but the arm just tightened around him.  “Uh-uh,” Kurt admonished.  “I can feel your legs shaking, and I’m really too tired to pick you up if you fall down.”

Kurt almost couldn’t believe the way he was talking to Nightbird, the hero of the city.  It reminded him of the way he used to talk to his dad when he’d been ill.  He’d been all sass and in control then – it was the only way he knew how to deal with his crippling fear.  Now, in over his head again, it was like muscle memory:  Take charge, do what needs to be done, don’t take no for an answer.

He pulled his phone from his pocket where he’d stowed it after turning off the flashlight.  He was about to dial 911 when a gloved hand covered his.

“Please, no,” the man pleaded, quietly and earnestly.  Kurt turned his head towards the superhero.  His arm was still around his waist, supporting him, so their faces were close.  Even in the dim light, he could see the desperation in the eyes beneath the mask.  They locked eyes for a moment, and Kurt broke his own rule by giving in with a sigh.

“Fine, but I can’t exactly put you on the subway back to wherever you came from, now can I.  So what do you suggest?”


	2. How to Take Care of a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for Chapter Two! Many thanks to those of you who left kudos or comments. Come to think of it, many thanks to those of you who didn't, too. I just appreciate that you took the time to read my little tale. On we go!

Blaine couldn’t help but smirk at his companion’s attitude.  While all he really wanted was to go home, he was grateful for the concern being shown to him by a complete stranger.  However, he really needed to end this and get home before he passed out or worse, before this stranger could learn his real identity. 

“I thank you for your help, um,” he faltered.

“Kurt,” the man supplied.

“I thank you for your help, Kurt, but I’ll be fine now,” he said in his best Nightbird voice, pulling away and proudly standing on his own.  Well, for a few seconds at least until a wave of dizziness overtook him and he swayed once more.  He felt the strong, lean arms catch him as he raised his hand to his throbbing head.

“Look,” Kurt sighed.  “If you won’t let me call you an ambulance, would you at least let me take you to my apartment?”

Blaine looked sharply at Kurt and raised an eyebrow, which Kurt couldn’t see due to the mask, of course.  Kurt caught his meaning nonetheless.

“No, no, no,” he hurried, “I didn’t mean it like _that_.”  If Blaine had to guess, he’d say that Kurt was blushing.  He wished he could see for sure.

“I just want to make sure you are all right.  I can bandage you up or give you an aspirin or something.  I can’t just send you on your way.  Not in this condition.”

Blaine hesitated, and rightfully so.  He’d been so careful all these months to remain a mystery.  He was doing good for the city, and he wouldn’t trade that for anything, but he needed to remain anonymous.  He knew it was a bit of a cliché, but he wanted to maintain a “normal” life outside of being Nightbird, and that depended on absolute secrecy.  However, the trembling in his knees, the stabbing pain in his shoulder and the dull ache in his head told him that Kurt was right.  He was in no shape to make his way home under his own power.  He couldn’t risk his identity being uncovered by going for medical help or by letting Kurt see him home.  There were no other options.

Looking again into Kurt’s eyes, hoping that he wasn’t wrong about the kindness he saw there, he relented with a quiet “Okay.”

xoxoxo

Helping the masked man down the street and up to his loft apartment had been a bit awkward, but thankfully due to the lateness of the hour, they were able to make the trip unseen.  Kurt slid open the heavy loft door and guided his guest inside.  He walked him over to the kitchen table and seated him on one of the chairs before returning to the doorway to close and lock it.  He paused at the door to take a deep breath and center himself.  He wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing, bringing this guy up to his apartment in the middle of the night, but it was too late to second-guess that decision now.

Turning on a couple of lights in the main part of the apartment, he returned to the kitchen area and turned on the light in that room as well.  He now was able to get a good look at the superhero for the first time and despite his battered condition, lord, was he beautiful.  Black, wavy hair styled back from his face gave way to a strong jawline and mouth.  Even though half of his face was hidden by a mask, his most remarkable feature still stood out strongly.  Large, golden-hazel eyes sparkled in the kitchen lights and took Kurt’s breath away.  What was even more remarkable was that those honey-colored eyes seemed mesmerized by looking into Kurt’s own.

Kurt broke from his lapse in reality when those eyes flinched in pain.  Right.  He didn’t bring this guy here to stare at him.  He brought him here to help.  Holding up a finger in a “wait a minute” gesture, Kurt quickly went to the bathroom to retrieve some first aid supplies, a washcloth and towel, and a few other things he thought he might need.  He put the items on the table, then went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water.  Gentleman that he was, he also got a nice glass from the cabinet and poured the water into it before placing it in front of his guest, who thanked him politely before guzzling down half of it in one shot. 

“Okay, then, Mister Nightbird, um, I mean…” Kurt paused and tilted his head before continuing.  “This is silly.  I can’t call you that.  Don’t you have a first name?”

Blaine rolled his eyes.  “Of course I do, but I can’t tell you.”

“Right, right.  Secret superhero identity and all that.”  Kurt nodded.  “I know,” he continued brightly.  “What’s your first initial?”

“What?”

“Just the first initial.  Not your whole name.  I don’t think I’ll be able to figure out who you are by one letter.”

The man at the table paused and took a long, slow breath in and out before answering, “B.”

Kurt smiled sweetly.  “Excellent.  B it is then.”  He moved around the table and stood beside Blaine, turning him slightly in the chair and gently placing two fingers under his chin to turn his head.  “Now, B, let’s get a look at you.”

Kurt nimbly traced over a couple of cuts on Blaine’s chin, brushed his fingers along his hairline to check for bumps, and then worked his way around to look at the back of his head where Blaine had been rubbing earlier.  He located a cut and a nasty lump there, as well, apologizing when Blaine winced at the touch.

“Okay, we can clean these up pretty easily, I think, then I can get you some ice for that bump.”  He saw Blaine nod in agreement before he continued his examination. 

The other area he’d seen Blaine favoring was his left shoulder.  Checking that out was going to prove a challenge, however.  “Does this come off?” he asked, tugging on the fabric of the cape.  He expected some resistance, but instead, Blaine reached up and indicated several fasteners that attached the garment to his collar.  Kurt didn’t miss the slight hiss as the man moved.  He rested a hand lightly on his arm and softly said, “That’s all right, B.  I’ll get it.  Just relax.”

Removing the cape and reverently draping it over the back of another chair, he returned to his patient.  “I’ll try not to hurt you, but I need to see what’s going on here,” he warned before touching the man.  A few moments later, he determined that it was not dislocated, just badly bruised, judging by the welt he could feel there.  He was startled when Blaine, who had been silent throughout the examination, suddenly spoke.

“Are you a doctor or something?”

“Hmm?”

He turned his head to look at Kurt this time.  “You seem to know what you’re looking for,” he continued. 

“Oh,” Kurt answered.  “No, not a doctor.  A musical theater student at NYADA and waiter at the Spotlight Diner, but not a doctor.”  He turned his attention to the first aid kit and began to gather the items he’d need to clean the cuts he’d located.  “Let’s just say that as the only out gay kid at an Ohio high school, I developed pretty decent first aid skills.  You get thrown up against lockers and into dumpsters enough, you learn how to deal with cuts and bruises.”

He’d said it matter-of-factly, having worked through much of the emotional baggage once he’d left that part of his life behind.  He was unprepared for the look of shock and sadness in Blaine’s eyes when he turned back toward him.

“That’s terrible, Kurt,” he said quietly.

Kurt gave him a small smile.  “I’m good now,” he replied, then quickly changed the subject, beginning a running commentary of his treatment of Blaine’s injuries. 

He cleaned up the various cuts and scrapes he found, asking Blaine to remove his gloves after seeing one of them torn and adding treatment of his bruised knuckles to his ministrations.  He asked Blaine what exactly had happened in that alley, gasping and making appropriate sympathetic comments as he described the crime he had thwarted and the confrontation that had ensued. 

Returning to treat the lump at the back of his skull, Kurt parted Blaine’s hair to clean the wound, but found that the strap of the hero’s mask was in the way.  “I really can’t clean this properly with this strap here, B,” he said, his fingers running across and trying to figure out how to unfasten it.  He was halted when Blaine pulled away sharply.

“No!” he exclaimed, turning to face Kurt whose eyes had widened in surprise. 

Then it hit Kurt what he had been about to do, and he clapped his hand across his mouth.  “Oh, I am so sorry!” he said, shaking his head.  “I didn’t even think – I wasn’t trying to…oh, B.  I’m sorry.”

Blaine, having recovered his composure, gave Kurt a small smile.  “No, Kurt.  I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.  It’s just that me being this,” he swept his hand from head to foot, “depends upon no one knowing who I really am.”

“Of course, of course, B.  I understand,” Kurt soothed, stepping back to his patient and resting a hand on his shoulder.  He fleetingly wondered why he kept feeling the need to touch the man.  He wasn’t normally so tactile.  “How about this,” he offered.  “You hold the mask on in front, and I’ll undo the clasp just long enough to clean up that cut.  Then I’ll reattach it and your identity will be intact.”

“Wow,” Blaine said with a smirk.  “Helpful, handsome, _and_ smart.”  He turned around before he could see Kurt’s jaw drop.

Once the head wound was taken care of, Kurt got a couple of ice packs from the freezer and took Blaine by the elbow.  “Come on,” he said, helping Blaine to his feet and leading him over to the couch in the living room.  “You’ll be more comfortable here.”  He ignored Blaine’s protestations that he could walk the few feet on his own, and held onto Blaine’s arm until he was seated again.  He placed one larger ice pack on his shoulder before instructing him to lean back, and handed him the other one for the back of his head.  He propped a pillow behind him so that Blaine wouldn’t have to hold that pack in place, either.  He even brought over a foot stool and propped up Blaine’s feet before standing back and nodding.

“If I’d known I was going to be this pampered, I’d have gotten my ass kicked a long time ago,” Blaine quipped, staring intently at Kurt, who blushed fiercely before sitting down on the couch next to him. 

“It’s not pampering,” Kurt argued, though his tone was soft, “I’m just making sure you’re okay.  You took quite the beating.  You might have a concussion, even,” he said, adjusting the ice pack which had shifted when Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt.

“I should probably go soon,” Blaine said, though his voice was a little sleepy and his eyes were beginning to droop as he settled in to the comfortable couch. 

“Yeah, you look ready to hit the road,” Kurt mocked.  Blaine could feel his eyes getting heavier.  He’d had a rough night, and the adrenaline was wearing off, leaving him completely drained. 

He saw Kurt tilt his head and smile at him.  “You poor thing, you’re exhausted,” he said, almost as if he thought Blaine couldn’t hear him.  “I can’t let you sleep for too long, just in case you do have a concussion, but you’ve got to get some rest.”  Blaine’s eyes had fallen shut, and he felt a movement on the couch next to him before feeling the ice packs slide out from behind his head and shoulder.

“There,” Kurt’s soothing voice drifted above him.  “That’s better.”  He felt a warm, soft blanket cover him.  “I’m afraid I’ll have to wake you up in a couple hours, but you just get some rest for now.”  He didn’t hear Kurt make himself a cup of coffee or settle back on the couch next to him with a book.

xoxoxo

It had been past three o’clock in the morning when Blaine had fallen asleep, and so a little after five, Kurt reluctantly woke him.  If he took a few minutes to admire the handsome man dozing on his couch, and if he perhaps brushed a gentle hand along his forehead to sweep away a stray curl or delicately trace the outline of his mask, who was really to say.  Using the same technique he’d employed in the alley a few hours earlier, he stroked Blaine’s cheek with his thumb, quietly calling his name (well, his initial) to wake him gently.

“B…come on, B.  Time to wake up.”

The man shifted, unconsciously nuzzling his face into Kurt’s touch momentarily.  Kurt removed his hand, not wanting to get caught in a potentially embarrassing position.  He smiled as Blaine opened his golden eyes, thankful that he’d woken up easily and hadn’t had any issues due to the blow to his head.  “I’m so sorry, but I had to wake you.  Do you want to go back to sleep some more?” he asked.

Blinking his eyes sleepily, Blaine mumbled, “Mmmm.  W’timeisit?”  Kurt melted at how adorable this guy was when sleepy.  Before he could respond, Blaine’s eyes flew open wide and he jolted upright, temporarily startled and trying to remember where he was.  He looked around frantically, then looked back at Kurt and it all came back to him.  He sighed and lay back once again, taking a few deep breaths to wake himself up properly.  “Hi,” he finally greeted Kurt with a smile.

“Hey there,” Kurt returned.  “To answer your question, it’s almost half-past five.  How are you feeling?”

Blaine stretched a little, working out the kinks from sleeping upright on the couch as well as the soreness from his altercation.  “Like I got hit by a truck, but otherwise, okay.”  He looked over at Kurt and took in the coffee cup on the table and the book lying open beside him.  “Have you slept at all, Kurt?” he asked.

“No.”

“Kurt,” Blaine admonished, sitting a bit more upright on the couch and turning toward his host.  “You didn’t have to stay up.  I’m fine,” he shook his head and reached out a hand to cover Kurt’s, which was resting on the cushion between them.  “I’m so sorry.  You must be exhausted.”

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly, trying to disguise his inside self who was joyful because Blaine was holding his hand.  “That’s why they invented caffeine.  Besides, I needed to make sure to wake you up in case you had a concussion and I wanted to be here in case you needed anything.”  He thrilled as Blaine’s hand tightened around his.  “How would it look if something bad happened to the city’s hero on my watch?”

Blaine huffed out a laugh, patted Kurt’s hand and released it.  “I really do owe you, Kurt.  I can’t think of how to repay you, but I probably should get going,” he rose slowly from the couch at those words, stretching again. 

Kurt blushed at the thoughts that crossed his mind as he watched Blaine stretch in his form-fitting black shirt and pants.  Not wanting to get caught staring, he shifted his gaze toward the window and instantly noticed something.

“Uh, B?”

“Yes, Kurt?”

“Look.”  Kurt pointed toward the window.  It took Blaine a second before he understood Kurt’s meaning.  He walked toward the window and peered out through the blinds.  “Crap,” he muttered.

The pre-dawn sky was beginning to lighten.  Soon the sun would rise, taking away the cover of darkness in which Blaine usually traveled.

“You’ll never make it home dressed like that,” Kurt said as he rose from the couch and crossed the room to stand beside Blaine.  “But,” he added with a hint of mischief, “I think I may have a solution.”

A few minutes later, Kurt walked out of his room with an armful of items.  “Here,” he said, putting them on the couch beside Blaine, who’d returned there at Kurt’s behest.  Blaine looked down to find a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, a hoodie and, best of all, a somewhat large, dark pair of sunglasses.

“Not exactly going to get you on a Paris runway, but it should do for the incognito hero-about-town.”  Blaine looked up at him with a grin of admiration.

“Like I said, helpful, handsome, and smart.”  He was grateful that he was facing Kurt this time and got to see the adorable blush that rose at the compliment.

Clearing his throat, Kurt continued.  “You can go in there and change,” he said, pointing toward a door which Blaine took to be the bathroom.  “You can even lock the door if you want, B,” he offered, wanting to make it clear that he wasn’t trying to learn the man’s identity.

With a smile of thanks, Blaine gathered up the items and headed for the bathroom.  He emerged a short time later, hood up, glasses on, and carrying his costume in his arms.  Kurt was ahead of him once again, taking the items from him and placing them in a duffel bag on the kitchen table.  “Here, I already folded your cape and put it in there.  The rest of your costume should fit in here nicely.”  He zipped the bag shut and handed it to Blaine, looking him up and down.

“Well,” he said, cocking his head to one side, “no one will recognize you as Nightbird.  They might think you’re a mad bomber, wearing a hood and glasses and carrying a duffel bag.  Just try not to look too shifty.”

Blaine laughed aloud, and Kurt thought he’d never heard anything more sexy in his life.

With a glance to the clock behind Kurt, Blaine put the bag down and walked over to stand in front of him. “Kurt,” he began, all laughter gone, “I know I said it before, but I really don’t know how to thank you enough.  I don’t know what would have happened to me in that alley if you hadn’t found me and taken me in.”  He held out his hand to shake Kurt’s.  Kurt took it willingly, and the two stood for a few seconds before Kurt felt Blaine pull gently and release his hand before wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly.

Without hesitation, Kurt slid his arms around Blaine and returned the embrace, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder.  “Thank you,” Blaine whispered, his voice close to Kurt’s ear.

“You’re welcome,” Kurt whispered back. 

They parted and looked at each other for one more long moment before Blaine stepped back, picked up the bag, and headed for the door with Kurt following behind. 

“Bye, Kurt,” Blaine said, his voice slightly husky.

“Take care of yourself,” Kurt answered, his hand on the open sliding door for support.

With a smile and a small wave, Blaine turned and walked down the hall.  Kurt watched until he rounded the corner and headed down the staircase before sliding the door closed again.  Exhausted, he headed for his bedroom then stopped short.  “Dammit!” he exclaimed aloud.  “I didn’t give him my number!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the title change snafu. Like Kurt, I will blame Ambien and late-night home shopping. Seriously, I just used the wrong title and wanted to maintain consistency across platforms. Thanks!!


	3. Man Behind the Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for coming back for Chapter Three! Now, on with the story...

The next few weeks passed slowly for Kurt. He found himself feeling expectant each evening, double-checking around corners and glancing a little longer than absolutely necessary down the alley each night on his way home from work.

It was silly, really. What were the odds that B would come back? (He still called him B in his head instead of Nightbird.) Kurt was sure B had better, more interesting things to do – and other people to spend his time with, of course. It was all a bit depressing.

What was worse was that he couldn't talk to anyone about it. B hadn't expressly asked him to keep their encounter a secret, but Kurt just assumed that it was best for both of them to say nothing. He'd been lucky that Rachel was out of town that night, and it had taken every ounce of self-control he had not to spill the entire story to her the second she returned home. But as the days passed by, one after another, he reconciled himself to the fact that he'd had one night of adventure that only he and B would ever know about.

Three weeks to the day after this adventure, Kurt was once again working at the Spotlight Diner. The dinner crowd had pretty much dissipated, and just a few diners were left scattered about. Rachel notified him of a new customer at one of his tables, and Kurt made his way over.

"Hi, welcome to the Spotlight Diner. My name is Kurt, and I'll be your server. Can I start you with something to drink?" He rattled off his usual introduction as he pulled out his notepad and pencil. Finally looking up, he was pleasantly surprised to see a gorgeous man looking back at him.

With a quick appraising glance, he took in the man's dark hair which was lightly styled but allowed his natural curls to be free. He was dressed in a smart black and white striped button down with a bright yellow bowtie and red skinny jeans. There was something familiar about his face, but Kurt couldn't quite place it.

The customer smiled at him, and Kurt almost thought he looked nervous. He appeared to hesitate, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Hi, Kurt," he finally said, looking intently at Kurt.

Kurt squirmed internally under the scrutiny and had the brief thought that it was his luck some weirdo would be seated in his section. But he didn't look like a weirdo. He looked like a nice, normal, ridiculously handsome guy with the most beautiful hazel eyes…

Wait a minute.

xoxoxo

Blaine saw it. He saw the exact second when recognition crossed Kurt's face. _Okay, Anderson,_ he thought _. Easy. This is what you wanted. You wanted him to notice you and recognize you. This is a good thing._

Kurt's mouth was open slightly, and Blaine couldn't help but think it was adorable, which proved how far gone he was already. However, he couldn't leave the poor guy standing there with his mouth agape. He gestured to the seat across from him and asked, "Kurt, would you sit for a moment?"

Kurt dropped into the chair rather unceremoniously and put his hands on the edge of the table as if holding onto it was the only thing keeping him together right now.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked with concern.

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered, finding at least a small part of his voice. "B? Is that _you_?"

Blaine smiled softly. "Yes, Kurt, It's me."

Kurt quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching them. The few diners in the place were uninterested, and Rachel was taking care of his only other table, figuring that Kurt was just flirting with the hot guy, he guessed. Looking back at Blaine, he continued to whisper, "What are you doing here? Is it safe for you to be here? What if someone sees you? What if…"

"Kurt, relax," Blaine interrupted. He leaned forward and placed his hand over one of Kurt's, smiling warmly when Kurt turned his hand to clasp Blaine's in return. "Like I said, being, um, _him_ , depends on secrecy so I can be _me_ the rest of the time. This," he gestured towards himself with his free hand, "is me."

Kurt sat back and crossed his arms in front of himself, looking at Blaine seriously. Blaine's smile fell as he wondered if Kurt was angry with him. The fear was short-lived as Kurt looked him up and down before smirking and saying, "I approve."

Blaine laughed out loud, then covered his mouth with his hand when he realized he'd been a little too loud. Kurt just giggled and shook his head. "So seriously, B, why are you here?"

"For starters," he answered, pulling a duffel bag out from under the table and sliding it over next to Kurt, "I wanted to return this. All of your clothes are inside – I washed them, don't worry."

"B, you didn't have to," Kurt chided him, "but thanks."

"Kurt, it was the absolute least I could do. I'm the one who should be thanking you for everything you did to help me that night." Kurt waved him off, but Blaine persisted. "No, Kurt. Truly. Not a lot of people would have stopped to help a stranger in an alley in the middle of the night. You didn't know what you were getting into. You just knew that someone was in trouble and needed help, and you offered that. You were a hero that night, Kurt. You were _my_ hero."

Kurt was blushing by this point. Knowing it was pointless to argue, he replied honestly, "I'm just happy that I was there and that I could help you, B. I've been worried about you," he added. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said softly. "Thanks."

They held each other's gaze for a few long seconds, both a little hesitant and shy but unwilling to look away.

"What was the other reason?" Kurt suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You said that 'for starters' you came back to return my things. What was the other reason?"

Blaine gathered his courage before giving this answer. He'd been thinking about Kurt non-stop ever since that night, and after about a day, he'd started thinking about approaching Kurt as Blaine, not Nightbird, and seeing what happened. It had taken him nearly three weeks to convince himself to do it (and another three hours once he'd followed Kurt to the diner to walk through the door and really do it). Now here he sat, across from the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, and it was now or never.

"The other reason was, um," he paused, wanting to get the words just right. "The other reason was that I wanted to see you, Kurt." He didn't miss the way Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Pleasant surprise, he hoped.

"If I'm being honest, I have thought about you a lot the past few weeks. I'd really like to get to know you, and I want you to get to know me – the real me – too. I know we only spent a few hours together, and under some pretty strange circumstances, but I can tell you're someone special, Kurt. If you don't feel the same way, or if you just aren't interested, that's fine," he began to ramble before Kurt cut him off with a smile.

"I'd love to, B," Kurt interjected. Blaine's heart soared, then froze at the next word, "but…"

Blaine watched as Kurt stood up, took a step forward towards Blaine and motioned for him to stand, as well. "But," he said, holding out his hand, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Kurt Hummel," he said with a wink. "And you are?"

It was a moment, Blaine knew. Kurt was telling him that if he wanted to try having any type of relationship with him, Blaine would have to be honest and he would have to trust Kurt. That started with his name. Blaine stood, smiled confidently, and took Kurt's hand.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel. My name is Blaine Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Both men grinned at each other and then Kurt surprised Blaine by pulling him in for a hug. "Thank you," he whispered into Blaine's ear, causing him to shiver slightly.

"You're welcome," Blaine whispered back. Both men recalled how they'd said the exact same words to one another a few weeks earlier, only this time the roles were reversed.

Just as quickly as Kurt had hugged him, he pulled back, keeping his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "I'm still going to call you B sometimes, though," he added, still whispering.

"I'd be heartbroken if you didn't," Blaine returned in the same tone. Kurt giggled and released him.

"Well, _Blaine_ ," Kurt emphasized his name, smiling as he tried it out for the first time, "I've got about an hour before my shift is up. Why don't I take your order and get you something to eat, and then maybe we could go get some coffee or something?" Kurt asked. "Oh, unless you have to, um, work tonight?" he added, remembering what Blaine did.

"No, that sounds great," Blaine replied. "I mean, I do have to work, but not until later, so some dinner and coffee would be perfect."

An hour later, the two walked out of the diner side-by-side. Blaine offered his arm, and Kurt accepted happily, feeling warm inside when Blaine pulled him close.

"It's kind of a shame," Kurt said, thinking aloud.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"It's a shame that you have to hide who you are. That's got to be difficult."

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes down the busy city sidewalk heading for a nearby café. "It's not so bad," Blaine eventually answered, resting his free hand on Kurt's arm which was still linked with his own. "I just found one person I don't have to hide from, and that makes all the difference."

Kurt smiled shyly, bumping his shoulder against Blaine's. "And who is this person who gets to see the real you?" he asked coyly.

Blaine stopped walking and turned Kurt to face him. He looked into Kurt's eyes, all teasing between them suddenly gone. Reaching up a hand to gently cup Kurt's cheek, Blaine leaned in to kiss him softly. Kurt immediately returned the kiss, finding Blaine's free hand and intertwining their fingers while slipping his other hand to the back of Blaine's neck. When they parted a moment later, Blaine answered Kurt's question as if there had been no (very lovely) interruption. "Why, you, of course, Kurt. My hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally wrote this story, this was the final chapter. I enjoyed writing this 'verse so much, however, that I indulged myself and wrote two additional chapters, which will post here later this week. If you like what you've read so far, let me know! :)


	4. Someone to Watch Over Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter and the next are basically one-shots set a few months after the end of Chapter 3...

 

If the three weeks after their first meeting dragged, the three months that followed their reunion absolutely flew.  Their coffee date that first night was wonderful.  They talked easily for hours getting to know more about each other.  After that, they went out as often as possible, working around Kurt’s school and work schedule as well as Blaine’s (Kurt learned that Blaine was studying performing arts at NYU and worked part-time in a music therapy program through the university’s medical school). 

Blaine met Rachel and Kurt’s other friends, with whom he was an instant hit, and Kurt found himself welcomed by Blaine’s group of friends, too.  They were amazed to find out they’d grown up only a couple of hours from each other, and that they had even competed against one another as members of rival show choirs in high school.  

They talked and laughed and shared stories about everything with one another.  Well, almost everything.  There was one subject which Blaine patently refused to discuss with Kurt:  Nightbird.

At first Kurt thought he was kidding.  “Really, B?” he asked incredulously.  “I mean, I already know about, _you know_ ,” he continued, being carefully cryptic since they were walking down a crowded street at the time.  “You’re not going to tell me anything more?”

They’d had one conversation that first night when they went for coffee.  Blaine had walked Kurt home and asked if he could come in, becoming adorably flustered when Kurt quirked an eyebrow before hurriedly explaining that he just wanted to talk to Kurt privately.  Blaine had explained that night how he’d become Nightbird after happening upon a robbery and intervening.  “It felt so amazing, Kurt,” he said almost breathlessly.  “I felt like I could make a difference, you know?  I realize that I’m just one person, and maybe I can’t make a dent in the crime rate or anything, but if I have the ability to keep just a few people safe here and there, don’t I owe it to them to try?”

Kurt took Blaine’s hand and marveled at the fortune that had brought this man into his life.  Leaning over to kiss Blaine on the cheek, he squeezed his hand and whispered, “You’re amazing.” 

Blaine returned the peck on the cheek before pulling back to smile at Kurt in gratitude.  Then he cleared his throat before saying, “Anyway, that’s really all there is to know about it.”

“What?  You can’t be serious.  I’ve got so many questions!” Kurt said animatedly.  Blaine, however, would not be persuaded, and quickly excused himself, reminding Kurt that he had to “work” that night.  With another brief but enthusiastic kiss, he was gone.

Now, three months later, Blaine still wouldn’t budge on his vow of silence regarding Nightbird.  Kurt didn’t ask often, but when he’d met with Blaine at his apartment this morning for breakfast before class and noticed how he’d winced when they hugged hello, he couldn’t help himself.

“Are you okay?” he asked, brushing his hands down Blaine’s arms trying to find the injury.

Blaine caught his hands in his own and raised them to his lips, kissing the back of each hand softly.  “Yes, Kurt, I’m fine,” he said reassuringly.  “It’s nothing I can’t handle.  All part of the job.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled his hands away from Blaine’s.  “The job,” he huffed.  “The one you won’t talk about?  _That_ job?”

“Kurt,” Blaine called as his boyfriend started walking into the kitchen, “Kurt, come on.  You know why I can’t tell you about that.”

Kurt spun on his heel and Blaine nearly ran into him, but Kurt held his ground.  “Do I, Blaine?  Do I really?  All I know is that there is this part of your life that you won’t talk about.  You go out there,” he waved his arm in the air dramatically, “looking for trouble and running into god knows who or what.  Nobody knows where you are or what you’re doing, and you refuse to tell me anything about it.  I’m just supposed to be fine with that?”  His voice had risen both in pitch and volume, catching Blaine off guard.  He knew Kurt had a temper, but he’d never had it directed at himself before.

“Kurt,” Blaine said calmly, trying to put a hand on Kurt’s arm but quickly being shaken off.  “I have to keep you out of this for your own safety.  I can’t have people associating you with me being Nightbird.  It could be dangerous for you if they find out about us.  They might try to do something to you to get to me, and I couldn’t deal with it if anything happened to you.”  His voice was soft and laced with emotion.

Kurt wasn’t untouched by Blaine’s sincerity, but he was still frustrated.  “I don’t need to be coddled or protected, B.  I’m not asking to be your sidekick here.  I just need you to tell me what’s going on.  I need to know that you’re okay out there.”  Kurt’s voice began to break, despite his best efforts.  “You aren’t invincible, Blaine.  Someone needs to look out for you.”

He stood a moment and stared at Blaine, who was dumbstruck.  Kurt continued, his voice much smaller now.  “You know I lost my mom, and Finn, and I’ve almost lost my dad twice,” he said.  Feeling overwhelmed, he pushed his way past Blaine and headed for the door.

“Kurt,” Blaine pleaded, “wait.”

“No, Blaine,” Kurt paused with his hand on the open door and said without thinking, “I’ve lost too many people I love.  I can’t lose you, too.”  Blaine saw a tear slip down Kurt’s face as he slammed the door behind him.

Blaine stood, motionless, staring at the door for a few moments before whispering, “He loves me?”

xoxoxo

The rest of Kurt’s day was just as bad as the beginning, no doubt due to his attitude.  He had no patience with the people on the subway, most of whom seemed to be there for the sole purpose of getting in his way and keeping him from getting where he needed to go.  His classes weren’t much better, and by the time he got to the diner to do his dinner shift, it was all he could do not to bite the heads off of each and every customer.  However, he needed the job, so he did his best to hide his surly mood in front of them.  Back in the kitchen, he dropped his head against the wall, banging his forehead softly as he tried to calm down from the customer who had just sent his order back for the third time. 

Rachel came through the kitchen door and spotted Kurt in his misery.  Placing a hand on his shoulder, she chided, “You know, all that moisturizing you do will be for nothing if you make a dent in your forehead.”  Kurt rested his head on the wall once more, then turned to look his best friend in the eye.

“Fair point,” he conceded with a sigh, pulling himself upright. 

Rachel took him by the arm and began dragging him back to the dining area.  “Come on, there’s someone out here who wants to see you,” she sing-songed as they went through the swinging doors. 

“Rach,” Kurt whined, “I’m not in the mood…” his voice faltered when Rachel directed her gaze toward the stage at the other end of the dining room.  There at the piano, playing a random melody, was Blaine.  He looked up as Rachel and Kurt entered and gave them a small, hopeful, and nervous smile.  Kurt froze in Blaine’s gaze for a second before turning and glaring at Rachel.  She was undeterred, having developed an immunity to her fellow diva long ago.

“Hey, don’t give me that look,” she warned.  “If _somebody_ had answered Blaine’s calls or texts today, he wouldn’t have had to resort to calling me and setting this up.”  She walked Kurt around the counter and pushed him onto a stool, spinning him to face the stage.  She stood behind him, hands on his shoulders, and leaned over to talk quietly into his ear.  “He’s a good guy, Kurt.  I don’t know what you two argued about, but hear him out, huh?”  Kurt’s shoulders slumped a bit in defeat, and Rachel gave Blaine a bright smile and a thumbs-up from across the room.

xoxoxo

“Hi, everyone,” Blaine said smoothly into the mic, drawing on his training to hide the nerves he was feeling.  He couldn’t afford to mess this up.  Kurt was way too important to him.

“My name is Blaine, and I wanted to thank the folks here at the Spotlight Diner for letting me play for all of you tonight,” he added.  The only way Gunther the manager would let him play was if he gave the diner props first.  “I should correct that, actually,” he continued.  “While I’m sure you’re all lovely, wonderful people, there’s really only one person here tonight who I need to play for.  I hope he’ll hear me.”  Blaine looked longingly over at Kurt, holding his gaze for a few seconds before seguing into the actual song he was going to play.  He and Kurt had sung a little around each other, but this was the first time Kurt would see him actually perform, and it was the most important performance of Blaine’s life to date.  He’d chosen the song carefully, hoping it would convey to Kurt the things he needed to know.

_There’s a somebody I’m longing to see_   
_I hope that he turns out to be_   
_Someone who’ll watch over me_

Kurt’s breath caught in his throat as he realized what song Blaine was singing.  Rachel slid her arms around Kurt’s neck, hugging him from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder.

_I’m a little lamb who’s lost in the wood_   
_I know I could always be good_   
_To one who’ll watch over me_

_Although he may not be the man some_   
_Girls think of as handsome_   
_To my heart, he carries the key_

The entire restaurant had gone quiet, listening to Blaine pour his heart out.

_Won’t you tell him please to put on some speed_   
_follow my lead, oh, how I need_   
_Someone to watch over me_   
_Someone to watch over me_

He finished the song to enthusiastic applause from the diners, but he didn’t really care about that.  All he knew was that as he took his bow and walked from the stage, he was caught in the slightly glassy-eyed stare of Kurt, who sat with his hand over his heart.  He stopped in front of Kurt, not knowing what to say, having just laid his heart at his love’s feet in song.  Kurt wordlessly stood and pulled Blaine into a tight hug, a tear rolling down his cheek as Blaine buried his face into Kurt’s neck.

The boys felt Rachel’s hand on each of their shoulders.  “Why don’t you two take this someplace more private.  I’ll cover your tables and take care of Gunther, Kurt, but I’m keeping your tips,” she said with a wink as they both smiled at her.  Kurt took Blaine’s hand and led him through the kitchen and out the back door to a small alleyway.  Blaine looked around and smirked – three months later, and they were back in an alley again.

“B,” Kurt began, but Blaine silenced him with a finger to his lips. 

“Let me go first, please?” he asked, moving his hand to cup Kurt’s cheek first before taking both of Kurt’s hands in his own.  “I’m sorry, Kurt.  You were right.  I’ve been shutting you out of a part of my life, expecting you to keep something a secret without really explaining it to you.  It’s just,” he took a deep breath trying to remember how he’d worded it in his head over and over all afternoon.  “I’ve spent my whole life taking care of myself and trying to take care of everyone else.  You know my parents weren’t very involved in my life, and at Dalton, I kind of always wound up running everything – not out of some sense of entitlement or power, but because I felt I _had_ to do it for everyone else. 

“When I became Nightbird, it was just a natural extension of that, and I didn’t know how to let you in to help.  I’m not used to anyone taking care of me,” he said with a watery smile. 

Kurt reached out a hand this time and brushed a stray tear from Blaine’s cheek.  “Oh, B,” he whispered.  “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.  You don’t have to do it all alone anymore.  I know I can’t be out there with you, saving the world,” he chuckled and Blaine dropped his head shyly.  Kurt lifted his chin to reconnect their eyes.  “But, I can be here for you, looking out for you.  You keeping everything to yourself – the not knowing is what’s so scary, B.  And if this,” he gestured between them, “is going to work, we can’t have secrets.” 

Blaine nodded and smiled as they both finally understood where the other was coming from.  He knew they had some work to do, but he also knew they’d get through it.  Then he asked the question that had been on his mind since Kurt stormed out that morning.  “Did you mean it?”

Kurt furrowed his brow as Blaine stepped closer, sliding his hands around Kurt’s waist.  Kurt responded by placing his hands on Blaine’s shoulders almost as a reflex.  “Did I mean what?” he asked.

Blaine drew a deep breath and let it out.  “This morning, when you left, you said you couldn’t lose someone else you loved,” he spoke slowly, putting emphasis on the last word.  Kurt’s eyes widened as he realized what he had said.  Blaine waited a beat and pulled Kurt just a little bit closer, looking him steadily in the eye.  “Did you mean it?” he repeated, his voice low.

xoxoxo

Kurt tensed in Blaine’s embrace, a rush of fear going through him and momentarily making him feel lightheaded.  Of course he’d meant it.  He just hadn’t meant to say it that way.  However, feeling Blaine’s arms around him, one hand gently stroking up and down his spine while the other stayed firmly around his waist, he realized it didn’t matter.  It didn’t matter that he’d said it first in anger, or that he was about to say it again in a most unromantic alley behind a restaurant.  All that mattered was that he said it.

“Yes,” he finally replied, his voice just above a whisper but clear and sure.  He began playing with the curls at the nape of Blaine’s neck as he looked him in the eye and repeated, “Yes, B.  I meant it.  I mean it.  I love you.”

His heart was pounding, waiting for Blaine’s response and hoping he hadn’t destroyed everything by saying “it” too soon.  His boyfriend didn’t make him wait long, however, as he leaned in and kissed Kurt firmly on the lips.  Their hold on one another tightened as Blaine pulled Kurt flush against his chest, his hands splayed across Kurt’s back while Kurt threaded his fingers deeper into Blaine’s hair.  After a few moments, when the need for air became too great, their lips parted.

“I love you, too, Kurt,” he said with a smile.  “I love you so much.”  They kissed again, more passionately this time, reveling in the moment. 

“Ahem,” a voice behind them broke through their moment of bliss as Kurt turned his head and Blaine dropped his forehead to Kurt’s shoulder and groaned in frustration.  Naturally, it was Rachel.

“Really?  The alley is the best you can do?” she laughed, tossing a bag of trash in the dumpster. 

“Hey,” Blaine looked up and called back to her with mock attitude.  He pulled Kurt close to his side and said, “Alleys are kind of our thing.”  Rachel laughed aloud and Kurt wrinkled his nose.

“B, we really have to _not_ make alleys our thing.”

Blaine smirked and gave Kurt an exaggerated kiss on the cheek.  “Well, then,” he murmured into Kurt’s ear teasingly, “what do you say we go make someplace else our thing, then?”

Kurt blushed, mostly because Rachel was leaning in the doorway watching them unabashedly, but he still reached down to grab Blaine’s hand and began pulling him back into the diner.  “Come on,” he said, his voice a little wobbly.  “My place is closer.”

Rachel giggled as Kurt and Blaine passed her, Kurt untying his waiter’s apron with one hand and flinging it to the side as they crossed the kitchen.  Blaine gave her a wink and looked over his shoulder to mouth a quick “Thank you,” as Kurt dragged him through the swinging door and headed for the main door of the diner. 

Rachel followed them out of the kitchen just in time to hear Kurt yelling for a taxi as he and Blaine flew out the door to the sidewalk.  With a shake of her head and a laugh, Rachel pulled her cell phone out of her apron pocket and sent a quick text to Mercedes asking if she could stay at her apartment for the night.  There was _no_ _way_ she was setting foot in that loft that evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to be one of those people who begs for comments, so I'll just sit here quietly and give you my best Blaine Anderson puppy dog eyes. o o Seriously, though, I hope you enjoyed this installment. Just one more chapter left! I haven't had a ton of traffic on this, so if you would like me to continue to repost stories which were originally on the ff site (like this one), let me know. Thanks!!


	5. Loving You Is Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go - final chapter!

Blaine plodded through the door to his apartment with the last of his strength.  He leaned heavily on the door once he closed it behind him and let out a tired sigh.  He dropped his bag to the floor and took a few steps toward the bedroom before he noticed something was different.

The small dining table had been set for two – the “nice” plates and glasses were out, and a single taper candle looked to have been burned about halfway down.  A piece of paper was folded in half and was lying on one of the plates.  As Blaine approached the table, he saw his name written in a familiar hand.  Opening the note, he read:

_My dear B – I’m sorry that I missed you tonight.  I know that we didn’t have plans.  I thought I would surprise you with dinner since we haven’t seen each other much lately.  I guess I should have known better.  I packaged dinner up and put it in the fridge for you.  There are heating instructions on the packages.  Text me when you get home, regardless of the time.  Talk soon.  Love, K._

Blaine sighed again and smiled sadly at the note.  His heart broke a little thinking of Kurt taking the time to make him dinner and then waiting in vain for Blaine to come home.  He couldn’t believe he’d missed him.  He wasn’t even supposed to be late tonight, but the simple convenience store robbery had gotten complicated when a hostage had been taken.  The arrival of the local police had driven him back into the shadows, and it had taken some quick thinking and planning to help free the hostage and elude the police himself.  He’d finally managed to do it and to make his exit by climbing up a fire escape of a neighboring building and crossing the rooftop to the building behind it.  It had been a thrilling and rewarding experience, but had led him to walking in the door well past midnight – a fact which he would regret when he had to get up early for class tomorrow.

None of that mattered now, however.  All Blaine could think about was how he’d disappointed Kurt, the one person he never wanted to let down.  He peeked in the fridge at the food Kurt had left for him, but he was in no mood to eat.  He closed the refrigerator door, darkening the room once again, and made his way across the apartment to his bedroom. 

He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket to send Kurt a text like he’d requested.  He stared at the phone for a moment wondering what in the world to say.  He started the message no fewer than five times, each with varying degrees of detail and apologies.  Finally, he realized that Kurt was probably asleep and wouldn’t want to read a long message anyway.  He settled on something simple:  _Hi, baby.  I’m home.  I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for your surprise.  We’ll talk tomorrow.  Love you – B._

He set the phone aside and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower.  He was surprised to hear his phone ping so quickly.  Rushing back to the phone, he read Kurt’s response:  _Glad u r home.  Call me tomorrow when you can.  Night, B._

Blaine managed a small smile, then headed back to take his shower.  Ten minutes later, he emerged and practically crawled under the covers.  He still felt horrible for what happened to Kurt, and those thoughts dominated his mind as the physical exhaustion took over and he drifted into a fitful sleep.

xoxoxo

The morning light didn’t do much to lift Blaine’s mood.  It wasn’t just that he’d missed one dinner with Kurt.  It seemed like more and more his work as Nightbird was getting in the way of his life, especially his relationship.  Between school, his job at the hospital, and his duties as Nightbird, he felt like he was constantly running just to keep up, fitting in time with Kurt where he could, but that wasn’t good enough.  Not for him, and certainly not for Kurt.

He was in this frame of mind when he rang Kurt after his first class, only to get voicemail.  As is often the case when people are caught up in their emotions, Blaine found himself pouring his heart out into the digital void.

“Hey, Kurt, it’s me.  I’m sorry again about last night.  I wish I’d been there to have dinner with you.  It seems I have been apologizing a lot lately, missing one thing after another.  I wish…” he let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  “Oh, I don’t know.  I guess I just wonder sometimes why you bother putting up with me.  I know this relationship can’t be easy for you.  I just wish I could be more of a normal boyfriend to you – the kind of boyfriend you deserve.  Ugh, I’m sorry, I’m rambling into your voicemail here and you don’t really want to hear any of this.  But, since there’s no way to delete this and keep you from hearing it, I’ll just apologize…again.  I’ll talk to you later, okay.  I love you.”

He disconnected the call and dropped his head to the table where he was sitting, banging his forehead against the hard surface a couple of times.  If someone had passed him at that moment, they may or may not have heard him softly repeating the word “idiot” each time his head made contact with the table.

xoxoxo

Kurt rushed out of his class, his phone already in hand as he dialed in to listen to the message Blaine had left for him.  He cursed his long-winded professor who had kept them a few minutes late, making him miss the call.  He frowned as he listened, not liking the dejected tone in his boyfriend’s voice as he spoke.  While he’d been disappointed at not being able to see Blaine the night before, he certainly wasn’t angry or as hurt as Blaine seemed to think he was.  He knew Blaine had been under a lot of stress lately, and it sounded like that stress was getting to him. 

He was about to call him back when an idea struck him.  He sent a text message instead: _B, I got your message.  Please don’t be upset.  I want to talk to you, but not over the phone.  I’m working at the diner tonight.  Come see me there.  We’re ok.  I promise.  Love, K._

With a satisfied smile, he headed for his next class, sending a quick text to Rachel along the way.

xoxoxo

“Can’t the two of you solve any of your problems without my help?” Rachel asked teasingly as she and Kurt worked side-by-side refilling salt shakers at the Spotlight Diner.

“Oh, shut up,” he teased back, nudging her with his elbow.  “You don’t have to do much.  Are you going to help me, or not?”

She looked up and off to the side, as if pondering her answer.  “Well, I suppose so,” she replied in an exaggeratedly dramatic tone.  “I can’t have you two lovebirds on the outs, now can I?  Oh!” she exclaimed in surprise when Kurt hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

“Thanks, bestie,” he whispered.

A short time later, Blaine entered the diner.  He looked around for Kurt, and saw him taking care of customers at a table.  Before he could catch Kurt’s eye, he felt an arm slip through his.  He turned to see Rachel smiling up at him.  “Good evening, sir,” she said, her voice quite formal.  “We’ve been expecting you.  May I lead you to your table?”  She was already walking him across the room to a table near one corner of the stage that had a small, handwritten “Reserved” sign on it.

“Um, okay,” Blaine answered, a tone of confusion in his voice.  “Rachel, what’s going on?”

“All in good time,” she said mysteriously as she guided him into his chair.  Placing a hand on his shoulder, she leaned in a bit.  “All in good time,” she repeated, but this time the tone of her voice was soft and sincere, not teasing.  She patted his shoulder and then flounced off to take care of customers at a nearby table.  Blaine noticed that his favorite drink was already on the table, so he took a sip and looked around the room to try to find Kurt once more, but he was nowhere to be seen.  Suddenly, a voice from the stage caught his attention, and the attention of the other patrons at the diner.

“Hi, all,” Rachel’s perky voice rang out.  “Welcome to the Spotlight Diner.  We have a saying here – why say it when you can sing it?  So, without further ado, here to share a little something with someone special is our own waiter and vocalist extraordinaire, Mr. Kurt Hummel!”

The diners all applauded as Kurt took the stage.  Kurt thanked the crowd and gave a special smile to Blaine as he took his place center stage.  The intro music began to play and Kurt stepped to the mic.  He looked straight at Blaine and mouthed, “For you,” then started to sing.

_Loving you is easy_  
_Loving you is wondrous and pure_  
_I shout it from the rooftops_  
_How long must I wait ‘til I see your smile?_

Kurt smiled and pulled the mic from its stand, setting the stand aside and starting to work the stage a bit.

_Might have been the moonlight_  
_Caught up in the sparkle in your eyes (he winked at Blaine)_  
_So wicked and I know I should go slow_  
_But it’s not in me to wait_

_‘Cause I’m alive and I’m on fire_  
_Shot like a star burst into the sky_  
_Oh, the fury of desire it burns so bright, electrifies_  
_You light me up, you take me higher_

Kurt stepped off the stage at the far end and started to weave among the tables, slowly making his way towards Blaine.

_I’ve been down a long road_  
_I’ve become a stranger to myself_  
_Digging in my heels and hoping time_  
_Might be kinder if I wait it out_

_Nothing came from wanting_  
_And I became so small and insecure_  
_Didn’t know the cost of all I’d lost_  
_‘Til I found it fresh and new again with you_

He reached Blaine’s table and stood in front of him as he headed into the next chorus.

_And I’m on fire_  
_Shot like a star burst into the sky_  
_Oh, the fury of desire, it burns so bright, electrifies_  
_You light me up, you take me higher_

He finally sat down next to Blaine, taking his hand and looking into his eyes.  The music dropped and Kurt finished the song softly, seeming to forget the other people in the room.

_Loving you is easy_  
_Loving you is wondrous and pure_  
_I shout it from the rooftops_  
_How long must I wait ‘til I see your smile?_

It turned out that he wouldn’t have to wait at all – there Blaine was, right in front of him, smiling brilliantly as his eyes shone with unshed tears.  Kurt was just about to kiss him when the sound of applause from the diners reminded him that they were not alone.  He quickly leaned in, holding the microphone behind his back so the sound wouldn’t be caught, and whispered, “I’ll be off soon and we’ll talk, okay?” before dropping a quick kiss to Blaine’s cheek and rising to thank the audience and go back to the customers at his tables. 

xoxoxo

It was about half an hour before Kurt was able to call it a night at the diner, but as quickly as he could, he returned to Blaine’s table.  He found him sitting with Rachel, who was keeping him company while on her break.  They were eating cheesecake and laughing.  “Stealing my boyfriend already?” Kurt teased, sliding a hand protectively across Blaine’s shoulders and noting how Blaine automatically leaned into his side.

Rachel laughed as she stood to return to her shift.  “No, no, he’s all yours, Kurt.  Just keeping him warm for you.”  She gave Blaine a quick hug goodbye and headed back toward the kitchen to return to work.  Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was smiling down on him.  “Let’s walk, huh?” he said, nodding toward the door.  They walked out arm in arm into the cool night air.

A few moments of quiet ensued before Blaine spoke first.  “Thank you for the song, Kurt.  It was beautiful,” he said with a smile that somehow didn’t reach his eyes.

Kurt pulled Blaine a little closer and replied, “You’re welcome.  I immediately thought of you the first time I heard it, and tonight seemed like the right time to share it with you.”

They were quiet again, and then Kurt slipped his arm from Blaine’s and took his hand.  He walked to a bench and sat down, pulling Blaine down close beside him, but not releasing his hand.  “So,” he said simply.

“So,” Blaine said with a sigh, breaking eye contact and staring at the ground.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked and paused, waiting for Blaine to look up.  When he didn’t, Kurt reached out and carefully turned Blaine’s head towards him using two fingers under his chin.  The look in Blaine’s eyes nearly broke Kurt’s heart.  He looked so miserable and sad.  “Oh, B, don’t look at me like that,” Kurt chided softly, cupping Blaine’s cheek with his hand and stroking it lightly. 

He paused, but Blaine remained silent, apparently unable to find his words.  Kurt let his hand slip from Blaine’s cheek but immediately returned to holding his hand.  Somehow, it felt vital to maintain physical contact at the moment. 

“B, when I heard your message this afternoon it made me so sad.  I had no idea you were feeling that way.  Why didn’t you tell me?”

Blaine took a moment, but Kurt waited patiently.  Finally, with a sigh, he responded, “I didn’t really know I felt that way myself until I started to leave the message,” he said.  “I guess it’s been building slowly.  Every time I missed a date or showed up late or couldn’t take your call – the dinner last night just sort of brought everything to a head, you know?  I just felt like the worst boyfr…”

Kurt cut him off abruptly.  “No, B.  No.  I will not allow you to say that about yourself again,” he said adamantly.  Blaine smiled a little, which drew a much larger smile from Kurt.  “Look,” he continued, “did you listen to the song I sang to you in there?” he asked.  Blaine nodded.  “I meant it.  Every word.  You are the best thing in my life, B.  You are _not_ a bad boyfriend, or person, and being with you is not difficult in the slightest.  My feelings for you are as easy and natural as breathing.  I don’t ‘deserve better’ (he even made air quotes with his fingers, which made Blaine giggle) than you, because there is no one better for me than you.  Simple as that.”

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace.  “I don’t know how you do it,” he said lowly, his voice near Kurt’s ear. 

Kurt pulled back to reply, furrowing his brow at Blaine’s question.  “You don’t know how I do what?” he asked, sliding his hands down Blaine’s arms and reconnecting their hands. 

Blaine smiled at him and tilted his head to the side.  “How you always manage to make me feel better.  You always know what to say or do to make things right for me.  It’s amazing.”

Kurt chuckled as he ran his thumb over the back of Blaine’s hand.  “Well,” he said, looking down at their intertwined fingers as he spoke, “you once told me that I was your hero,” he said, thinking back to the night they first met and all that had happened since then.  He went on, “So, I guess it’s my job to save you,” he paused and raised his eyes to meet Blaine’s before finishing, “even if it’s from yourself.” 

He felt Blaine release his hands to raise one warm palm to his cheek before swiftly leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss.  “God, I love you,” Blaine whispered when their lips parted, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend’s. 

Kurt chuckled as he whispered back, “Eh, it’s just hero worship,” he said, trying to dispel the last bits of angst in the moment.  Blaine stood, bringing Kurt with him and hugging him briefly. 

“Oh, honey, I haven’t even _begun_ the worship part yet,” he murmured seductively before pulling away and taking Kurt by the arm.  They shared a look that was a wordless conversation, and began making their way in the general direction of Blaine’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know it, the song Kurt sings is "Loving You is Easy" by Sarah McLachlan. It's such a lovely sentiment, and the lyrics seemed like a nice fit for our boys. Thanks for sticking with me and reading. Be well and be kind.


End file.
